


Caulfield-Price Investigations

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Life is Strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: Years in the wake of the events of that week of October 2013, two Private Investigators apply their skills to solve tough cases and tease each other during their downtime.





	Caulfield-Price Investigations

Chloe inhaled through her nostrils, letting the smoke linger in her mouth a moment longer before slipping out between her partially parted lips into the evening breeze. She eyed her partner to see if her bid for attention had paid off. 

It had not.

Groaning, she stamped out the cig and collected her satchel, returning to the truck with a scowl on her face. She hadn’t intended to start off the night feeling like an idiot -  
however, with Max, it was always a possibility. One would think she’d get used to looking like a fool because of her, but _one_ would be underestimating how much inventive the time manipulator could be in her inattentiveness. 

Chloe hissed to herself just shy of the cab door, depositing her bag into the bed of the truck - the sudden buzzing that followed taking her aback. She searched through it, wondering if she had left her phone in it by mistake. Then she wondered if it was...one of the _not-phone_ items Max insisted on bringing everywhere. Her face warmed and her skin tingled, an erotic itch growing betwixt her thighs, intensifying as she clamped them together. She sighed, admonishing herself. Perhaps her sour mood was unwarranted and Max was playing on her ‘bread trail’ games.

Then again, maybe the source was the jerkass’ own phone because she packed it in the wrong bag. Freshly irritated, Chloe checked the caller ID and found that it only keyed her up further. Entering the cab of the truck, she noisily flounced onto the seat beside Max, causing her hand to swipe hard to the left, disrupting the simple elegance of her drawing with a thick, jagged line.

“Hey, da Vinci” Chloe said, throwing her arm over her partner’s shoulders. “Mind if I ask ya a question?”

“Ask away,” the woman said, calmly erasing the mistake.

“Why is Victoria Chase calling you?”

“Last I checked, we were friends. Friends call each other.”

Chloe’s eyes widened and her fist tightened, but she decided to let it go, seeing no point in dredging up _that_ argument for 900th time. Instead, she chose to rephrase her question. “Yeah, but why have you received tw-,” the phone began buzzing again as she held it, “three calls from her tonight?”

Max looked up from her sketch finally and looked at the screen. “Hmm, she must have something she really wants to tell me.”

“Like what?”

“Something to make you jealous.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “You’re cute.”

“True,” Max said, shrugging, “but I’m not joking.”

The bluenette groaned. “What do you even see in her? She’s _such_ a bitch.”

“What? I like her bitchiness. I find it charming.”

The brunette smirked under Chloe’s hostile gaze, provoking another groan. “Leave it to you to be attracted to bad girls.”

Max’s attention returned to her sketch. “Yeah, it’s almost like I have a type.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Chloe,” she said, turning to look at her, “you’re like the dictionary definition of a bad girl. In fact, I think the actual definition might just be a picture of your face.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize I was so basic.”

“Well, what words are necessary when you have a gorgeous face?”

“Nice save. I just don’t like how close she is trying to get to you.”

“Tell me, who was it that suggested the menage a trois again?”

“Oh my god,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

“And who is the only one feeling any sort of buyer’s remorse?”

“I really have got to learn to keep my mouth shut when I am wasted.”

“A sober threesome then? It could be just as fun, I think.”

Staring daggers into her partner, Chloe said, “who should we invite this time?”

“I’m easy,” Max said, smiling, “let’s pick someone who excites you to make it even.”

“Having you and Rachel at the same time would be heaven.”

Max’s eyes narrowed this time. “Forget it. Sharing our bed is a bad idea.”

“Come on, Maximus, it’ll be fun. Think of how _intense_ the hatefucking will be. It’d almost be like you two are rivals or something.”

The brunette shook her head. “Yeah, because Frank would totally go for me fucking her silly.”

“Well, I am sure he wouldn’t mind if we invited him to watch.”

“Yeah, because _I’d_ go for that.” She glared at Chloe as she chuckled.

“What would you care? You love that your exploits are well known. What’s a first hand witness gonna hurt?”

“Big talk coming from such a jealous lover. Tell me, is your intention to sandwich me with Rachel or show Frank what a massive buttslut you are.”

“If it’ll wipe that smirk off your face, Max Caulfield-Price, why not?”

The brunette rose off the seat and climbed atop her wife, straddling her, their bodies pressed together and their faces mere inches apart. “You know damn well how to change my expression, Chloe Caulfield-Price. Don’t think I didn’t notice that little display of yours during your smoke.”

The bluenette’s heart leapt in her chest as the heat returned to her face and thighs. “Funny, it didn’t seem like you were looking at me.”

Max slyly rolled her eyes. “Maybe I kinda sorta rewound specifically to fluster you. You’re just so goddamn cute when you want to shut me up.”

Chloe’s breath caught and her lips parted while her eyes betrayed her mounting irritation. She embraced her wife in a kiss that was as ferocious as it was soft, involving sensual lulls and hungry plateaus that sent Max’s phone tumbling off the seat, ignored by the two when it began ringing again.


End file.
